deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Pac-Man
Ms. Pac-Man is the wife of Pac-Man. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Peach vs Ms. Pac-Man * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman (Complete) * Ms. Pac-Man vs Minnie Mouse (Complete) History Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Pepper * Age: Unknown (Possibly over 20 years old) * Occupation: House Wife, Racer * Affiliation: Pac-Family * Likes: Food, Eating, Eating Ghosts, Pac-Man, Her Family, The spotlight, and Go-Karting Skills/Abilities Physicality * Can push/move large heavy stone/ice blocks and large crates * Rather quick, often out running or out maneuvering ghosts * Can keep up with Pac-Man on foot, who can run multiple city blocks in seconds without getting tired * Can dodge electricity and lasers * Light toon force: Can reform/get back up after being cartoonishly flattened * Light toon force: Can somehow beat ghosts to their hiding spaces by randomly appearing in them before they do * Light toon force: Can squeeze into small confined areas like water pipes or soup cans * Light toon force: Can reform/get right back up after being flattened by heavy falling objects * Can keep going after getting scorched by fireballs, pelted by blasts of magic, and struck by lightning bolts * Can actually jump rather high * Can roll up into a ball when going off ramps or going down hill * Can knock over large stone pillars by rolling into them * Can survive in space despite the lack of any breathing/space equipment * Can eat ghosts and spit/burp out their eyes * Can also eat giant insects and other creatures that are much bigger than her * Can cartoonishly stretch her maw wide enough to eat five ghosts in one bite * Can probably be scaled to Pac-Man physically Intelligence * Knows the secret recipe for making "Super Pac-Pellets" * Was trained by her father "The Pac-Master" to deal with ghosts * Has out witted ghosts on many occasions * Usually able to see through disguises or other forms ghosts may take * Good at leading enemies into traps when they're chasing her * Good at navigating through mazes (including ones riddled with booby traps and other hazards) Power Ups/Equipment Power Pellet * Upon consumption, all Ghosts turn blue, start blinking, and can be eaten * Also affects other enemies/creatures such as mummies, vampires, dinosaurs, giant bugs, etc. * All of which she can also consume * Enemies become much slower and cowardly, only able to run away without being able to fight back * Usually only has four available * Barely work on more powerful ghosts/enemies * Give her the power to lightly levitate off the ground to pursue ghosts * Increases her speed * Effects disappear after a few seconds Super Pac-Pellet * A special power pellet that grants super powers * Somehow also grants her a cape * Gains super strength: Able to bend/twist metal with her bare hands * Can easily overpower super ghosts who are strong enough to lift buildings and chuck them at enemies * Gains super speed and flight * Can be used to devour ghosts that are more powerful than usual * Only lasts for 2 minutes Other Power Ups * Chocolate Cake: Temporarily increases her size, allowing her to trample her enemies under her feet * Lightning: Temporarily generate waves of electricity that travel in two directions at once while running, shocking whoever they hit * Sneakers: Temporarily increases running speed * Chili Pepper: Temporarily allows her to leave a trail of flames while running, which can be used to burn enemies Mallet * Can crush large fruits into juice/mush with just one swing * Can be used to smash ghosts into nothing but floating eyes * Only works on Ghosts when they're blue * Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon in general Feats * One of the first notable female video game characters * Like Pac-Man, has evaded and consumed many ghosts over the years * Has actually assisted and rescued Pac-Man himself on occasion and helped thwart the plans of Mezmaron * Saved Pac-Land and its princess from the witch "Mesmerelda" * Beat the trials of the Golden Maze of Cleopactra * Competed against Heihachi Mishima, Astaroth, and even Pac-Man himself in "Pac-Man Fever" * Has raced not only in Pac-Man World Rally, but even raced against Mario and friends in Mario Kart Arcade GP Weaknesses * Tends to get kidnapped often * No real experience or skill with direct physical combat * Can't eat enemies unless she's ingested a power pellet first * Even then, they only seem to work on generic enemies * All Power Ups are temporary * All go-kart weapons/abilities are limited and will run out * Go-Kart can easily be destroyed with a few explosives * Can get paralyzed, weak, and weary after being chomped by ghosts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Pac-Man characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Elementals